L'éducation de Sansa Stark
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: Sansa ne sais pas comment plaire à son mari. A qui peut-elle demander de l'aide, si ce n'est à son garde du corps, le Limier ? /TRADUCTION\\ Sansan, Sansa Stark x Sandor Clegane. Explicit.


_Heyooooo, les gens, comment ça va ? Bon, alors, on va pas se mentir. Le Sansan, c'est la vie. Voilà._

 _Bon, ceci étant dit, entrons dans le vif du sujet : je n'ai pas posté depuis la rentrée pour la simple raison qu'avec ma rentrée au lycée, j'ai pas trop eu le temps. Voilà. Mais j'avoue avoir lu pas mal de fics Sansan, mais en anglais, parce que y'en a pas tellement en français._

 _VOILA QUI NE ME PLAÎT PAS._

 _Hum hum... Il faut changer tout cela. Vu que j'ai pas trop trop le temps de prendre le temps de vous pondre une jolie fiction pas piquée des hannetons, j'ai décidé de vous en traduire une (tu le sens le plan foireux?)_

 _Sans déconner, cette fic est en anglais et elle m'a énormément plu. Il était de mon devoir de la traduire afin de vous l'offrir dans un joli papier cadeau made in Westeros. Donc voilà !_

 _WARNING ! Je ne suis absolument pas l'auteure de cette histoire (je vous met le lien pour aller faire un tour chez elle en bas), aussi, pour ceux qui me lise régulièrement, vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que ça n'est pas du tout mon style. Du tout._

 _De plus, si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose : Byebye, avec les bisous de la direction._

 _Bon, c'est ma première traduction, soyez sympas plz xD_

…...

''Ma dame'', dit-il de sa voix rapeuse quand elle apparut de derrière le coin du mur.  
Il tenait la garde, comme elle l'avait demandé, dans un coin de sa chambre, sa chambre personnelle qu'elle ne partageait pas avec son mari. La pièce avait été transformée en un petit salon pour ses dames d'honneur, mais elles étaient nombreuses et c'était de toute façon difficile d'utiliser la pièce comme telle. Le dîner avec son nouvel époux n'avait été qu'une suite de tentatives maladroites de communication, surtout après le désastre de leur nuit de noces. Le souvenir de cette gênante nuit la faisait pâlir d'embarras et elle pouvait à peine le regarder dans les yeux au dessus de son assiette. C'était à peine s'ils ne se parlaient pas du tout l'un à l'autre.  
C'était là que Sansa avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de quelques leçons appropriées, de pratique pour parfaire ses capacités dans la chambre à coucher. _Sinon, comment vais-je être capable de lui plaire, sans me ridiculiser une fois de plus ?_ Demander de l'aide à l'une de ses servantes aurait été inutile elles étaient trop indignes de confiance et en dehors de ça, elle avait besoin de ''travailler'' avec un vrai homme. Et il n'y en avait qu'un seul, en qui elle pouvait vraiment avoir confiance :

Son bouclier-lige, son sauveur, Sandor Clegane.  
''Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de venir, mon Seigneur'' _Comment vais-je aborder le sujet maintenant ?_ Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, elle avait toujours du mal à lire ses rudes expressions.''Je fais comme ma dame commande, quand elle le commande'' répliqua-t-il, en la regardant. Sa posture était raide, il s'attendait à quelque chose, incontestablement, sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle invité dans son boudoir ? Ses yeux la suivirent alors qu'elle tournait la poignée et entrait dans la pièce. ''Ne voulez-vous pas me rejoindre, mon seigneur ?'' Il sembla réticent. Il s'avança vers elle, baissa légèrement la tête et n'avança pas plus loin.

Sa main reposait nonchalamment sur la poignée de la courte épée qu'il portait à la hanche. Il ne semblait pas à sa place sans son armure complète, sa rugueuse tunique tissée enserrant étroitement ses bras et son torse, le col délacé pour lui donner plus de confort.  
En faisant un son comme une toux, elle ferma la porte, le frappa doucement dans le reins et le poussa

.Plus loin dans la pièce. En se tournant, il la regarda fermer le verrou de la porte.  
Elle lui fit face. ''Asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît'', dit-elle, en regardant en direction du divan. Il grogna et s'avança prudemment vers le canapé, mais ne s'assit pas. A la place, il ramassa un miroir poussièreux qui traînait sur la table voisine.

Saisissant le manche, il fit courir le côté de sa paume sur la surface argenté, regarda dedans. ''Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici, petit oiseau ?''  
Un bref frisson la traversa. Elle s'assit sur le divan. ''Je voudrais vous demander votre aide pour... une question personnelle. '' se hasarda-t-elle. Les yeux du Limier se détachèrent du miroir pour la fixer, empli d'inquiétude : ''A propos de quoi ? C'est lui ? Il t'a fait du mal ?'' Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Je le tuerais, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a été bon pour moi. » Il se détendit physiquement, mais sembla rester tendu. « Je le jure »ajouta-t-elle.  
Le miroir était toujours dans sa main, pendant à présent à son côté. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant rebondir les coussins sous son poids. Sansa le heurta presque. Il posa le miroir sur la table à thé, juste devant eux.

Les coudes sur ses genoux, il enfonça son visage dans ses mains et soupira.  
«Il n'est pas comme Joffrey. Il ne me fera pas de mal, et s'il m'en fait, vous serez le premier à le savoir. C'est juste que... »  
Il se redressa, se pencha en arrière. « C'est juste que quoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas comment lui plaire. »  
Il toussa, d'une toux qui ressemblait de manière suspect à un rire, et elle rougit furieusement. Elle essaya encore.  
« Je...Je n'attendais pas... » Non. « C'était la première fois que je me couchais avec un homme, personne ne m'a dit à quoi m'attendre, appris ce qu'il fallait faire. »  
Il leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que seigneur ton mari est trop arrogant pour t'apprendre ? »

« Je préfère ne pas lui demander. Il n'aime pas trop les... imperfections. »  
Elle savait qu'il comprenait maintenant, mais il demanda tout de même : « Et que veux-tu que je fasse, ma dame ? »

Son expression redevenait difficile à comprendre, comme souvent depuis qu'elle était mariéen en fait. Sa main trouva son biceps et elle se rapprocha de lui : « M'apprendrez-vous ? »  
Son visage devint sérieux. Ses yeux cherchaient les siens, il semblait être à court de mots. Elle continua :

« Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance et... »

« Comment voudrais-tu apprendre ? »

Confuse, elle demanda :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Petit oiseau, tu es vraiment aussi innocent que tu en as l'air. Si tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de cette... Je suis ton bouclier-lige je ferais comme tu me commande. A l'instant ». il enleva sa courte épée.

« Je pourrais simplement te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Non, tu as besoin d'une démonstration. »  
Il examina la poignée de son épée avec ses longs doigts. Sansa était tellement fascinée par la vue qu'elle s'oubliait presque.

« O-oui, ça semble... ça semble logique. J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

La chaleur inondait ses joues, sa nuque et sa gorge. Elle se sentait rarement comme ça, et lorsqu'elle qu'elle l'était, ça n'était jamais aussi intense. Il lui sourit en connaissance de cause. « Est-ce que la poignée de mon épée est assez grande alors ? »

 _Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_ Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, elle lâcha :

« Pas assez long, mais nous ferons avec. »

Il se racla la gorge, se rejeta en arrière et posa l'épée.

« Es-tu en train de suggérer que je dois trouve quelque chose de plus gros, petit oiseau ? » _Ne le regarde pas._

« Non, je- »

Ses yeux la trahirent, dérivant sur ses genoux. Sa curiosité avait eut raison d'elle.

Il aboya de rire. Sansa pensa qu'elle avait de la chance que son seigneur mari ait un sommeil lourd. « Je n'ai pas honte, dit-il, de faire ce que tu demandes. J'aimerais, toutefois, demander en retour, une certaine stimulation. Tu sais sûrement qu'un homme a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour faire bouillir son sang... »

Son bras reposait maintenant derrière le canapé, derrière elle. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'une vrille de cheveux auburn.

« Mais la façon dont tu rougis est si adorable, j'ai toute la stimulation dont j'ai besoin, juste en te regardant, tes joues... » Ses yeux la fixaient, brûlants.  
Elle bredouilla : « Il y a d'autres moyens ? »

« Délace-moi. »  
L'ordre avait été donné spontanément. Sansa resta figée sur le divan.

« Ne devrions-nous pas aller sur le lit- »

« Je suis assez à l'aise ici. Par ailleurs, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin juste là. Maintenant, ne sois pas effrayée. Ton mari adorerais que tu le déshabille, j'en suis sûr. » Il y avait une certaine froideur dans sa voix, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer.

« Vous voulez juste que je vous délace ? » _Quelle question stupide._

« Oui. » dit-il de sa voix râpeuse.

« Ne voudriez-vous pas m'embrassez d'abord ? »

Il la regarda à nouveau. Le même regard dur qu'auparavant, impénétrable.

« J'aimerai apprendre à embrasser correctement avant. »

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, plaçant bravement son visage juste devant le sien. Son bras à lui l'enserra.

« Sansa, je... embrasser n'est rien, comparé à ce qui se passe dans un lit. » Il regarda ailleurs. Sans comprendre, elle posa sa main contre sa joue. « En cela, vous et moi sommes en terrain inconnu. »

Tournant son visage à nouveau vers elle, elle plaça le plus léger des baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle le sentit grimacer sa main agrippa son poignet, l'éloigna de lui.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus appropriés des professeurs, si c'est cela que tu veux apprendre. »gronda-t-il.  
Gênée, elle bredouilla pour obtenir une réponse : « Vous n'avez pas aimé ? »

Il grogna. « Non, joli oiseau, c'était parfait. »

Elle regarda ses lèvres à nouveau, sa barbe épaisse. La poigne autour de son poignet se relâcha, et elle fit courir ses doigts à travers sa barbe, sur sa joue. Elle essaya encore et, cette fois, il lui céda. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement pendant un moment, puis elle senti sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, la massant à travers ses cheveux. . Ses lèvres se pressaient durement contre les siennes, sa moustache la picotait. Il grogna, et, quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, elle fit de même. Elle sentit sa langue errer sur sa lèvre inférieur quand il l'attrapa avec la sienne. Inclinant sa tête, prise entre sa bouche et sa main, elle le laissa entrer.  
Un temps passa avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent finalement l'un de l'autre. Là, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait entre ses cuisses, se sentant comme ivre. Ses mains avaient tout emmêlé ses cheveux, elle le savait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle roula entre ses cuisses, le point entre ses jambes, qu'avait gagné le faible trouble qui était né au niveau de son ventre, elle l'use.

Prenant son visage entre ses deux mains, elle fit mine de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il l'arrêta, saisissant ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »demanda-t-il, chuchotant à demi.

« Quoi ? Je vous embrasse ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je veux dire, grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » Il empoigna ses cuisses, juste en dessous des fesses.

Donc, il avait remarqué

« Je- je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de moi... » admit-elle, embarrassée. Il lui mit une petite claque sur la cuisse, ricanant avec espièglerie.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de comment te faire plaisir à toi-même, alors encore moins à un homme. Dis-moi petit oiseau, quand t'es-tu touchée pour la dernière fois ? »

« Pardon ? » Maintenant, elle était complètement troublée.

« Lève-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle fut debout il lui donna un autre commande : « A présent, tourne-toi et assis-toi sur mes genoux. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Tiens le miroir ici. »

Nerveusement, elle pris le miroir et s'assit sur ses genoux comme elle se serait assis sur le divan. La main de Clegane trouva sa taille et, quand elle fut confortablement installée, il lui pris le miroir des mains. Il le tenait juste en face d'elle, son visage posé sur son épaule. Elle sentait les muscles solides de son torse et la dureté de sa virilité contre ses fesses. Elle poussa un soupir, regardant ses yeux gris à travers le miroir. Ses cheveux à elle étaient vraiment désordonnés, mais son regard restait fixé sur lui, dans l'expectation.  
« Relève tes jupes. »

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus surprise, mais cette demande était inattendue. Elle vit ses propres joues brûler. Inclinant sa tête vers lui, elle demanda « Mon seigneur ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis, et tu ne quitteras plus jamais ton lit insatisfaite. »

Regardant ses mains posés sur se genoux, elle attrapa le tissu, hésitante.

« Allez, montre-moi ce avec quoi tu vas me monter. »

Sa main qui restait sur sa taille lui semblait dix fois plus brûlante à présent. Un frisson la traversa, comme jamais auparavant. Relevant ses jupes sur ses genoux, elle s'exposa jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait des sous-vêtement de soie.

« Enlève-les. » Sa respiration était brûlante contre son oreille.

Elle fit comme il dit, gigotant sur ses genoux pour les passer au-dessus de ses cuisses. Sa main sur sa taille semblait d'acier, a collant à lui. Elle était nue maintenant, à partir de la taille. Il regardait ses cuisses blanches, l'épaisse boucle de cheveux auburn qui avait poussé dans la crevasse entre ses deux jambes.

« Oui, bien. Maintenant, écarte tes jambes, petit oiseau. Plus. Met tes jolis petits pieds sur mes genoux. Bien. Maintenant... Il abaissa le miroir entre ses jambes ouvertes. Je vais te montrer ce que tu as là. »

Sa main bougea finalement de sa taille, mais se déplaça à présent vers les boucles entre ses jambes.

« Juste comme les jolies boucles sur ta tête, en plus courts. Ceci est appelé ton monticule. »

Elle transpirait. Son esprit cavalait dans tous les sens. Elle pouvait voir une partie d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à regarder avant qu'il n'y ait ce miroir, tenu dans cette grande main.

« Tiens-le » dit-il en lui donnant le miroir. Sa main à elle tremblant presque d'envie, elle lui prit le miroir, le tenant juste comme il l'avait fait.

Sa main à lui vint sous ses cuisses, et avec deux doigts, il écarta doucement ses replis. Elle haleta, lâchant presque le miroir, mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard.

« Mmm, tellement rose. Oui, Sansa, c'est ta chaude petite chatte. Regarde bien, maintenant. » Un de ses épais doigts glissa entre ses plis moites, vers son monticule, mais ne fis pas tout le chemin. Il trouva un point sensible, caché. Elle gémit, rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre son épaule, les yeux fermés.

« Non, gronda-t-il, regarde. Tiens bien le miroir droit. Ça, ce que je caresse juste là. »

Il embrassa sa nuque, juste en-dessous de l'oreille.

« C'est ton clitoris. »

Elle gémissait trop fort. « S'il vous plaît, haleta-t-elle, continuez de le caresser... »

Sa voix râpeuse faisait vibrer son torse : « C'est là que tu trouves ton plaisir, petit oiseau. C'est l'un des trois points qui te feront vibrer. » Sa voix, comme de l'acier sur de la pierre, ne servait qu'à l'exciter encore plus, à l'enflammer. « Quels sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse.

« Ici. » son doigt bougea de son clit', vers son ouverture, inquisiteur. « Je suis sûr que ton mari trouvera l'endroit qui te fera gémi.r » Ça l'aurait presque refroidie, s'il n'y avait eut la flagrante jalousie dans sa voix.

« Il pourrait. » répondit-elle. Elle soupira dans sa nuque, roulant un peu ses hanches pour encourager ses mains. Il enfonça deux doigts en elle et elle laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. Il était presque trop brutal, en contraste flagrant avec sa douceur habituelle. Il commença à la doigter grossièrement, dedans et dehors, en rythme avec ses halètements. Son autre main descendit contre son monticule et commença à caresser son clitoris à nouveau, et la sensation de ses longs doigts en elle, combinée avec l'autre qui jouait avec son bouton de chair, la submergea et, tenue entre ses bras musclés, elle vint entre ses mains, sa voix se brisant et résonnant dans la chambre. Il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, alors que son sentiment s'amplifiait, de faibles bruits humides provenant de là où ses doigts la travaillaient.

Elle posa une main sur les sienne pour lui signifier d'arrêter. A robe trempée de sueur, elle se tourna vers lui et plaça un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci. » dit-elle délicatement. Il semblait respirer lourdement, haleter, lui aussi. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eut son achèvement qu'elle avait obtenu, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, abaissant ses jupes.

Les yeux de Sandor la transperçaient, ses cheveux lui couvraient la partie brûlée de son visage, silencieux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de regarder un homme dans sa vie. La large bosse dans son pantalon était toujours là, suppliant d'être libérée.

Ils vinrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent, s'embrassèrent furieusement, alors qu'il arracha presque ses jupes en tentant de les ramener sur sa taille comme elle le chevauchait. Elle enfonça ses mains entre leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, le délaçant quand il pressa ses fesses avec ses deux mains, durement, grondant dans sa bouche :

« Chevauche-moi comme tu le ferais d'un cheval » dit sa voix râpeuse. « Use-moi »

Elle tira tout de lui à l'air libre, sa queue brûlante et dure de désir, et grosse... Elle se sentit intimidée, effrayée pendant un moment, mais ses lèvres sur sa nuque et ses doigts la caressant, emportèrent tous les doutes qu'elle avait sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
Positionnant ses hanches au-dessus de lui, elle sentait le bout de son pénis à son entrée, pulsant. Ses mains montèrent sur son corps, ripant contre sa peau, la faisant descendre sur lui, alors qu'il se glissait en elle. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë la traverser et elle n'osait plus bouger. Sa poitrine était exposée, ses mains à lui se déplacèrent sur ses cuisses, les agrippant étroitement.

« Est-ce assez gros pour toi, à présent ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, il semblait presque se parler à lui-même. Elle essaya de bouger et la douleur se fit intense. Son mari était loin d'avoir cette taille Sandor l'emplissait complètement.

« Ça fait mal. » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle adora ça.

« Va lentement. » dit-il, rassurant, caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Elle bougea ses hanches en dépit de la douleur, non pas en haut et en bas, mais d'avant en arrière, frottant son clit' sur la base de sa queue.

« Juste comme ça, petit oiseau, chevauche ma queue. »

Elle était déjà proche de la délivrance.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent das l'arrière de ses cuisses, ses avants-bras musclés la soulevant légèrement pour qu'il puisse sortir un maximum d'elle, avant de la ré-attirer sur lui pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Elle commença à le faire elle-même, le prenant dans et hors d'elle, ses seins effleurant la barbe de Sandor à chaque allée-venue. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules massives et alla plus vite.

« Serre tes muscles autour de moi. Oui ! » Il fronça les sourcils. « Comme tu le fais, serre. » Elle fit comme il disait, l'écoutant grogner maintenant. Ses mains, sur sa taille, la forçaient à aller plus vite. Elle le sentait pulser à l'intérieur d'elle il était si épais. Il parla à nouveau, et il semblait en colère après elle, ses cuisses frappant contre les siennes : « Tu penseras à moi à chaque fois qu'il sera en toi. »

Ses seins sautaient devant son visage et elle gémissait, en rythme avec ses propres coups.

« Il ne te baisera jamais comme je le ferais. » Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son dos, une de ses mains remonta dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus pour lui faire exposer son cou. Ses dents effleurèrent la peau sensible et elle fut finie, encore, ses gémissements emplissant la pièce. Il vint à son tour, alors que son orgasme à elle atteignait les sommets, il la remplissait de sa semence, grondant dans le creux de son cou, l'écho de leur amour, des cris, se répercutaient à travers la pièce.

…...

 _Vous connaissez le principe :_

 _Vous avez aimé → review_

 _Vous avez détesté → review_

 _Sinon, j'appelle George R.R. Martins pour qu'il fasse finir Sansa avec Gregor Clegane et on l'aura dans le cul_

 _Sinon, pour allez checker ce que fais la merveilleuse auteure de ce petit bijou, c'est là ! /users/TigerOfSummer/pseuds/TigerOfSummer_

 _ou, TigerOfSummer, sur Archiveofourown._

 _Voilà voilà, bisous ;-**_

 _Et review ! (ça rime)_


End file.
